Queen Ingrid
Queen Ingrid, also known as Snow Queen and previously as Princess Ingrid, is an Alicorn pony, the oldest sister of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. She, due to her power over snow, is considerated as the Princess of Winter. During some centuries, the becomes evil and adopts the name of Snow Queen. She is imprisoned by Heartbeat who puts her in a urn and then put it in a cell in the solitary of Tartarus. She is released by the Lord of Chaos, but is reformed. Personality Initially, Queen Ingrid was very kind and caring towards her little sisters. However, after finding out Celestia was dating the same stallion Ingrid loved, she lets her anger overcome and, after having accidently killed her love because of Celestia, hate starts haunting her heart, making it freeze along with her emotions, with the exception of the hate she had for Celestia and then for Luna, who sided with Celestia. Her hate grew even more after Celestia asked Heartbeat to stope Ingrid. Although her cold heart made her become distant, she seems to show some signs of compation. When she faces some situation that makes her remember the happenings that led her become the Snow Queen, she tries to get control, something she finds very difficult with time. After Twilight is able to make Ingrid realize her mistakes and have a change of hearts, as well finding her love for her sisters again, Ingrid recovers her former personality, becoming also repentant for her actions. She also develops some resiliance in falling in love, due to the fact she killed by accident the stallion she loved, what created some difficulties in start a new love. Once she overcomes this, she confess her love for Freeze Burn. Skills Ingrid possess the power over snow and ice, being able to control them freely, due to her natural affinity in elemental manipulation for both water and wind, what allows her to use ice nature. It seems her powers are connected to her emotions, as they can be terrifying when she is angered or beautiful when she is happy. Ingrid is able to freeze everything she wants, including other beings. She is even able to freeze somepony with a special light, with her ice being able to contain their light. If her magic hits directly the heart, so the body of that pony freeze and then breaks in pieces. Even if unconsciously, when get out of control, Ingrid's magic can have disastrous colateral damages, as freezing the matrixes of the Generals, both directly or indirectly. Being able to control ice and snow, Ingrid seems to be very powerful than Leaf Mane. Ingrid is also more powerful than Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Ingrid's younger sister and, while they and Luna were fillies, the three were very close. However, Celestia and Ingrid fell in love for the same stallion and when Ingrid found out he was in love for her sister and not her, Ingrid broke her ties of friendship with Celestia. When Ingrid started to cause serious damages, Celestia was forced to ask the Lord of Order to stop her and, at the same time, hide the reason why Ingrid turned bad, wanting that nopony would judge her sister for what she did. When Ingrid tried to freeze Celestia and Luna, the middle sister tried to convince the older one to stop, but without success. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. The two then reconcile. Princess Luna Princess Luna is Ingrid's youngest sister and they seem to be very close when they were fillies. However, as Luna sided with Celestia to stop Ingrid, she also develops a certain hate for her, being for that reason she froze her as well. After Ingrid have a change of heart, the reconcile. Love Interests Day Glow He was the stallion for who both Celestia and Ingrid fell in love. He falls in love for Celestia and the two started dating, but when Ingrid found out, her anguish and sadness made her try to attack Celestia, but Day Glow sacrifices himself for her. This leeds Ingrid to become the Snow Queen and later creates to her some difficulties in have a new love, but she eventually overcomes this. Freeze Burn At first, they were friends, due to Freeze Burn's admiration towards her, but Ingrid starts to fall in love with him, although she dinied due to the loss of her first love, Day Glow. Once she overcomes his death and the fact she killed him by accident, she confess her love for Freeze Burn, who had previously confessed his love for her, and the two marry. Family Description in the Saga The Life of the Alicorn Sisters Princess Ingrid born as the oldest child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria, fated to counterbalance Leaf Mane's power. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Celestia and Luna. In "The Innocence of Youth", Ingrid and her family welcome a new member, Orion. She and her sisters also reaffirms their eternal friendship. In "Frozen Heart", Ingrid falls in love with Day Glow after a mission that involved a changeling in Vanhoover, introducing him later to her family. However, this leads to him and Celestia to fall in love with each other. When Ingrid finds this out, she becomes so hurted and angered that she tries to attack Celestia with her freezing powers, only to hit Day Light who tried to protect Celestia. His heart was frozen and all of him froze as well breaking then in many pieces. This led Ingrid to freeze her heart and she becomes the Snow Queen. In "The Threat of the Snow Queen", after becoming the Snow Queen, Ingrid takes over a piece of land called Oldenmark and condemn its people in living in an eternal winter. She starts to get an army to invade Equestria. After getting to know that her sisters were the new rulers of Equestria, she invaded the celebration and demands her sisters to surrender Equestria to her or she will take it by force. In order to stop her sister who was becoming a great danger, Celestia and Luna asks the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. He then sends Heartbeat to deal with her, what she did, using her illusion powers and then imprisoning her inside of a magical urn. The Taking of Tartarus In "Cold Loneliness", she is released by the Lord of Chaos who is able to urge her against her sisters. Ingrid is able to defeat and freeze them, taking over Canterlot and starting to freeze Equestria. Then the Lord of Chaos is able to convince Ingrid to freeze all the other alicorn princess, something she startes to do, starting with Cadance. While trying to hit Twilight after that, Blue blocks the attack receiving it instead. This leads Ingrid to remember the sacrifice Day Glow made for Celestia, what makes her heart be vulnerable, what enables Heartbeat to get access to it once again. When Ingrid tries to enter in the Light Kingdom, she faces the Light Guard. Twilight then arrives and is able to convince Ingrid a stop, by showing her her memories about her foalhood with her sisters. Full of regret, Ingrid undoes what she did, releasing also her sisters who forgive her. She then tells to the Generals the location of Tartarus. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Princess Ingrid's Old Kingdom Princess Ingrid, after what happened, becomes responsable for the winter, as Leaf Mane didn't get along with ice and because her winters were pretier. However, Ingrid still feels as she was the Snow Queen, as the ponies didn't forget about her former persona. Not even Celestia is able to convince her she wasn't the Snow Queen anymore. Then, a guard informs that Oldenmark is being attacked by a bug-bear and Ingrid decides to help those ponies, as Oldenmark used to be her kingdom. WHen she gets there, she fights with the monster, but it is able to stay in advantage. Fortunately, King Freeze Burn and his guards stop the bug-bear from attack and then Golden Paladin arrives and defeats the creature, imprisoning it then in Tartarus. Princess Ingrid then tells to the king and his guards she regrets for what she did to their land, but Freeze Burn reveals that they found her winter as a gift and that they are honored for having her there. After seeing how much the ponies of Oldenmark respect her, Ingrid finally finds peace in her heart. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters and King Freeze Burn. In "Colden Heart", she is preparing herself to go have lunch with Freeze Burn. After a little argument with Celestia, for which she apologize, Ingrid goes to Oldenmark. After the lunch, Freeze Burns declares to her, but, due to the fact she hadn't overcome Day Glow's death, she simply flies away. Then, she is confronted by Heartbeat who helps her to overcome her fear of hurting Freeze Burn due to what happened with Day Glow and to realize that, when it comes to love, she must do everything she can to earn it. After this, Ingrid returns to Oldermark and also confess her love for Freeze Burn. After a few months of courtship, they marry. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Ingrid receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by two guards, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Celestia participates in the summit, where her past as Snow Queen is touched by Hard Stone, saying how hard she is trying to prove herself after that. She also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, Ingrid explains to the regents how some villains are not evil, but they were manipulated by the Lord of Chaos. When Adagio is able to recover her voice, she uses her ice powers to prevent her from singing. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining her energy. Eventually, she is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Ingrid watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when she and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. She then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Ingrid discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Ingrid attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", when the Alliance's units advance to war, Ingrid watches them at the headquarters. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Ingrid listens White Light's strategy. She also becomes very stressful when it is revealed to her that both her grandfathers and Day Glow, her first love, were reincarnated. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Ingrid listens Aspen talking about Gavin and Garth and then, along with Celestia, teleports the Sealing Urn to the First Unit so they can use it to seal Gavin. In "Spike's Resolution", Ingrid is present when Spike gets a message from the Dragon King. In "Star Knight Marches to the War", Ingrid is present when the news about Star's escape arrives to the HQ. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", while Aspen and Celestia go intercept Star and Hawthorn, Ingrid and White Light become in charge of the HQ. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", Ingrid and White Light try desperately to find a way to fight the sudden killings around the camps. In "Convincing King Aspen", while trying to find a way to fight the clones, Ingrid and White Light come into conclusion that they need to use Star Knight's special power with the Nine-Tails energy. When they wonder if King Aspen will agree with that, Ingrid gets a message from Celestia telling what happened. In "Star Enters the Battle", Ingrid delivers to her sister the report about the clone that the medical unit captured. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", Ingrid shares with Celestia her worries about the possibility of the enemy using the bodies of the killed in battle to make more reincarnated beings. In "Ebony VS Cypress", she hears Aspen showing his worries about Cypress. In "Reinforcements Arrive", she hears reports of the arrival of Star's clones to the battlefields. In "The Regents Assemble", after hearing about Tirek's appearence, Celestia, Ingrid and Aspen teleports to the site of Tirek's battle with the Fourth Unit. After being joined by Mystic Heart and while Celestia heals Strongpaw and Hard Stone, Aspen, Mystic Heart and Ingrid faced Tirek head-on. Confident they can defeat Tirek, they tell one of Star's clones to entrust Tirek to them and to go defeat the General of Chaos elsewhere. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", Ingrid initially is being healed by Celestia. Tirek recognizes Celestia is Cosmos and Galaxia's, along with Celestia, and decides to kill her first because she is not like her parents. She acknowledges that she did not inherit any of her parents' gifts, but she does have their determination, which drove her to attack. Tirek is unimpressed, but Ingrid is nevertheless able to punch through his body, giving Chief Strongpaw a chance to try and seal him. Tirek eludes capture and uses his magic blast and hits Celestia partialy, what enrages Ingrid, but she becomes surprised when she sees her sis attacking Tirek off guard. He in fact admits that all the regents have posed him some challenge, but claims that it's because they outnumber him six-to-one; in order to make things "fair", he creates thirty wood clones, six for each of the regents to fight. In "The Fall of the Centaur", the wood clones each use the Warrior of Dark Light and fight the regents into the night. Despite the superior forces against them, the regents are able to combine forces against the original Tirek, impressing him enough to use the Warrior of Dark Light's "Complete Body" form. Before he can use it to destroy the regents, Purple Smoke and Melody caugh him by surprise and weaken and imprison him. She recognizes Day Glow's Ghost Transformation Speel. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", she and the other regents meet with Heartbeat who tells them what is happening at the front line. She is then taken ahead by Heartbeat, along with Celestia. In "Counterattack", when Ingrid and the others arrive on the battlefield, she, along with her sisters and Heartbeat, creates a barrier that contained Ten-Tails. In "Grogar's Resolution", Ingrid tries to make clones to help, but she, at that moment, could only do two. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", with his new power, Gogar rips down the barrier, so the princesses use clones to attack him with a great explosion. When this fails to have an effect, Celestia decides to get personally involved. Grogar, however, is done waiting, and forces Celestia to fight him. Luna and Ingrid tried to help her, but she told them to not interfere and to help Star and Heartbeat if they need it. She then sends a shadow clone to redirect a black sphere that's been attached to Heartbeat back to Grogar. Ingrid, Blue, Heartbeat and Star coordinate efforts to attack Grogar, but he emerges without damage. She then becomes astonished when Star lends a blow on him. In "The Two Halves of an All", when Grogar prepares to attack with four Tailed Beast Bombs, she says that they can deal with three, but not the fourth, but Star comes up with a way for him and Heartbeat to teleport the entire Alliance to safety. In "The Tree of Dreams", when the Divine Tree catches Star, she tries to free him, but she is not able to do it, as Blue gets to do that first. In "Pursuing Hope", Heartbeat and Ingrid helps to teleport the members of the Alliance into safety. In "On the Brink of Death", while Hepheus prepares to become the Ten-Tails' next jinchuriki, Ingrid launches a desperate attack to stop him. However, Hepheus is able to immobilize her. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", she is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", it is shown that her dream is to be able to bring spring and summer to Oldenmark again, making everypony there full of joy. In "The End of the War", she is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * The image above was taken from another one belonging to Bedupolker and was altered to fit the description of the character. * Ingrid is the first natural-born alicorn to exist. * Ingrid is the first alicorn princess to be turned into a villain, as she became the Snow Queen long before Luna became Nightmare Moon. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary